


Just Wait [Art]

by wilde_stallyn



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art, BDSM, Digital Art, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilde_stallyn/pseuds/wilde_stallyn
Summary: Dick and Jason get into headspace before a scene.





	Just Wait [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone You Have To Let In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542451) by [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic). 

> Created for the FanWorks Con Zine 2019.
> 
> Arsenic's brilliant BDSM AU, Someone You Have To Let In, got me into this fandom, and though this art is not set in that AU, their dynamic here is definitely inspired by it. <3


End file.
